Secret Sauna
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda has a Sauna in her basement... And we all know what's about to happen NSFW


"Andy, you should visit a sauna. It's so relaxing plus, it strengthens your immune system if you do it regularly enough." Serena advised as she sat on the edge of Emily's desk looking over to their mutual friend. "Em and I go at least once a week and it's truly refreshing. Also, it's such a turn on for us."

Serena admitted, chuckling when Emily blushed and looked as if she was about to faint.

"Okay, okay, just stop. I've heard enough. Oh, my God." Andy grinned. "You two seriously hit it off, huh? Honestly, I'm happy for you guys." She paused thoughtfully. "I've never been to a sauna. I don't even know if I could tolerate the heat and the steam.

I think I'd also find it a little awkward to be there with strangers, you know...naked..." Andy shook her head in disgust and made a face.

Serena rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Well, I go to my friend's sauna so we have privacy there but I can understand that aspect."

"That reminds me, did you ask Janet if we can use the sauna this week?" Emily asked Serena.

"Yes, she was at work though and said she couldn't message back until later. But I'm sure we can go sometimes this week again and I can't wait." Serena flirted with her girlfriend and raised her eyebrows.

Emily smiled back at her before realising where she was and forcing her work persona back into place.

"I've heard you know who has a sauna in her basement," Serena said, pointing towards Miranda's office and winking at Andy.

"Yeah sure, I'll just head on in there and ask to use it." Andy scoffed rolling her eyes at Serena. "Are you out of your mind?" She mouthed.

They chuckled together before Serena pushed off Emily's desk, preparing to leave. "Toodles, Andy. Em, Cherie, I'll seeyoulater."

"Are you just going to chit chat all day. Or will you accomplish the tasks I have set out for you?" Miranda asked coldly as she came out of her office to go into the kitchen area behind Andy's desk. It was extremely strange that Miranda would go in there. Usually, she had her assistants bring her whatever she needed.

Andy got up nervously and followed her. Emily left to copy some files for Miranda.

"I'm sorry, Miranda but we're almost done rescheduling everything you ordered. Uhm, can I get you anything?" She asked fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, do calm down, Andrea. I'm more than capable of getting myself a Pellegrino every once in a while," Miranda said as she grabbed one out of the fridge.

Andy smiled and nodded but was confused. Moving back to her desk, she went back to the task Miranda had given them both to do. "Yeah, when hell freezes over," She muttered to herself. Suddenly she felt a warm breath against her cheek and gasped.

"I heard that, Andrea," Miranda whispered as she went stalked back into her office. "Oh, and Andrea, deliver the book at 7 pm sharp tonight. I'll be waiting in the kitchen," She advised, her head peeking out of the office smirking at her.

Andy was shocked and confused over Miranda hearing her. Miranda's presence had left her feeling warm.

XXXX

Andy turned the lock of the townhouse door at 6.56 pm. To many, she would be seen as being right on time, but of course, in Miranda time she was late.

Sneaking in quietly, she put the dry cleaning into the closet and looked towards the stairs.

"They are at a sleepover," Miranda said holding her hand out to receive the book.

Andy was startled and jumped so much that she tripped and fell. Her face landed flat on the ground and she groaned as she rolled on her back. Miranda hurried beside her. "I'm so sorry, Miranda, am I fired?" Andy asked, in a little shock still from her unexpected tumble.

"Andrea, if you are trying to give me a heart attack you are doing a great job so far." Miranda gathered herself. "And of course, you are not fired. Why would I do that?" She asked, helping Andy to sit up.

"Oh no, the book," Andy whimpered. She turned pale and tears sprang into her eyes. The book was torn apart and was sat on the floor in two parts. "I...oh, my God..." She started to cry.

Miranda picked up the pieces of the book and put them on to the usual table with the flowers without even a glance. "Andrea, do calm down. It's not the first time this has happened. Nigel will fix it." She tried to reassure the younger woman. "Just breath, Andrea or you'll end up having a panic attack. I won't fire you over this or anything else. You are doing a more than an acceptable job as my assistant."

Andy wiped away some of her tears away only for them to be replaced with fresh ones, trying to stop crying after hearing Miranda's soothing words. "But Paris..." She hiccupped.

"Shh, Paris is done, Andrea. The way I forced you into going was not fair and I consider myself lucky that you came back and helped me set everything straight with Nigel. Things could have ended up far worse if it hadn't been for you." Miranda admitted. "I could have lost my best friend of twenty years...and I almost lost you. So, no more tears about Paris."

Miranda eased herself to her feet. "Now, would you join me for a glass of wine or do you want to camp out here in my foyer for the foreseeable future?"

"Actually, wine sounds lovely," Andy said as she got up and followed Miranda into the kitchen.

Miranda poured them both glasses of wine and handed her assistant a glass. "I believe this is a wine you like?" She said with a smirked.

Andy sipped and stopped in her tracks. She swallowed and smelled the wine as she hummed. "How did you know this is my favourite wine?" She asked hesitantly.

"I may have overheard you ordering it in France one time and you mentioning to Nigel how it was your favourite." Miranda swallowed nervously.

"Wow, that's so...wow." Andy couldn't find the words to express her surprise "I love a good Bordeaux." She grinned shyly as she sipped once more and hummed in delight.

Miranda was happy to see her assistant was calming down. "I'm happy you like the wine, Andrea. Are you feeling okay? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell, did you?" She asked as she sat beside Andy at the kitchen island.

"No, no. I'm totally fine. I'm just a little sore but honestly, I don't think it's from my embarrassing fall. I apologise again for the book." Andy said, wondering why Miranda was being more reasonable about it all.

"Don't worry about it, Andrea. Like I said Nigel will fix it," Miranda said and cleared her throat. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Serena. She was right about '' You Know Who' having a sauna." She pointed at herself and chuckled.

Andy blushed and covered her face.

"It would help your sore muscles tremendously if you used it now and then" Miranda offered lightly. "I don't use it often and since you deliver the book you are more than welcome to use it after that." She lifted the bottle of wine but Andy covered her glass with her hand.

"Thank you but I should head home and let you work on the book. And yes, that is a great offer. I'd love to try it out since I have never been to a sauna." Andy said, amazed the offer had been made.

"Good, follow me and I will show you how to use it. You can use it whenever you like just send me a text before you do so, just so I don't accidentally join you." Miranda said looking back at her smirking as Andy blushed.

Miranda had no idea of the naughty thoughts that crept into Andy's mind as they walked down to the basement.

When they got into the spa area Andy's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Oh, my God...this is beautiful..."

The sauna was in the centre of the room with glass walls. You could see a bench and stones to put the infusions on. The walls next to the sauna were wooden and in the middle of the room was a huge tub with jets. Next to that was a bar with water and a little corner with a sitting area. There was everything and more you could need for a relaxing couple of hours.

"I'm glad you like it," Miranda smiled and explained to Andrea how to turn on the sauna, where she could change and that she would need to drink and stay hydrated before and after. "...and after you poured the infusion on the stones for the third time you wave this little towel and let in some fresh air. Then you close the door and sit in for ten minutes. If it's too hot you can leave anytime. It can be exhausting for the first few times. There's an hourglass in the sauna you can flip once you're inside so you know when the times up. Afterwards, you should take an icy cold shower and then you can use the whirlpool. It is all very soothing for your bones." Miranda advised.

Andy's eyes were glued to Miranda's lips as she spoke. She loved the way Miranda explained things. So calmly. She was honoured that Miranda would allow her into the private parts of her house and especially the privilege of using her sauna. She couldn't wait to try it out.

Her mind started to play the most erotic scenes in her head about seducing Miranda in that sauna. Or surprising her naked and sweating.

"Andrea? Are you even listening?" Miranda asked.

"Yes of course...soothing for the bones. Yes, I understand." She repeated as she shook herself out of her dreamy state. "I was just thinking about how thankful I am for this," Andy said truthfully.

"Oh, none of that. I'm happy to share." Miranda said as they walked back up to the main level of the large house. "I have called a cab for you. I hope that's alright with you. It is already paid for, so don't give him a dime if the cabbie asks," Miranda chuckled.

"That's too kind. Thank you, Miranda." Andy said before leaving the townhouse. She was baffled by all that had occurred.

XXXX

The first time Andy used the sauna Miranda wasn't home but attending a function. The girls were with their father. She felt free to try out the sauna in peace, without disturbing the three Priestly women.

When she arrived at the townhouse and put the dry cleaning and book in their usual spots before heading downstairs. She noticed a little note on the bar.

"Dear Andrea,

I've already put on the heater and picked out lavender oil for the first time you use the sauna. Use anything you like including the robe. If you need help call or text.

Enjoy it. M."

Andy caressed the note with her thumb and smiled. She prepared everything for the sauna and while it was heating, she undressed and put on the robe Miranda had provided.

She smelled the oil for the infusion and hummed. It was a soothing scent and Miranda had made a great choice. She took a quick shower to get off all the days sweat and proceeded to enter the sauna. She swung the towel like she has been told and after some fresh air came in, she closed the door and set the timer.

She sat on the towel and tried to relax. She could feel the pearls of sweat building upon her forehead and her cheeks and her skin became damp. It had become a little harder to breathe but she closed her eyes and let herself imagine Miranda sitting exactly where she sat.

Naked.

The thought made her shiver and she couldn't quite believe she'd shivered when she was in such a steamy hot place. But imagining Miranda's skin damp, her forelock falling in her face and being all hot and bothered made Andy clench her thighs tightly.

"Come on, Andy...clean thoughts," Andy muttered to herself. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She could feel the pearls of sweat gliding down her body and how she was growing wetter.

Not damp and sweaty but wet. She was aroused by the very thought of a naked and hot Miranda.

Andy suddenly opened her eyes and opened the door so some cold air could enter the room. She stayed inside but enjoyed the cold air that hit her.

After checking the time, she realised only half of the sand from the hourglass was through. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before deciding to leave the sauna and have a nice cold shower.

She needed that one after what she just thought about.

She turned off the steam and opened the door just as Miranda had advised her to do after she was done and taking another shower, was glad when her body cooled down. She looked at the whirlpool and saw another note.

"You'remore than welcome to use me. This is the on-button and these are the ambient lights. I also play soothing music. The jets are adjusted right there."

It was all shown with little drawings and arrows. Signed with the famous "M" like on the first note.

She turned the whirlpool on and happily stepped in. Pressing a few buttons, she soon had some soothing music playing and with the gorgeous ambient lights, she grew even more relaxed. She felt spoiled by the jets with one positioned very low so each time she slid down a bit further her pussy was received a nice massage.

She giggled when it happened for the first next time she didn't giggle that much because the images of a very naked Miranda also enjoying these jets entered her mind, making her moan.

"Oh, God. Ohhh." She let the jet work against her and her initial giggles turned into rhythmic moans as she moved against it in a steadily. Soon the jets weren't enough and she needed her hand to help her out. Andy circled her clit slowly, growing more frantic by the second. She couldn't help but come hard as images of the older woman doing the same flooded through her mind.

Andy was even more relaxed and was thoroughly enjoying the time to herself. After a while, she got out of the whirlpool and prepared herself to go home but before leaving the basement, she made sure she'd left everything neat and tidy.

Once home, she hit the bed and sighed with a huge smile on her face. When she checked her phone, she saw a text from Miranda.

"How was your experience with LA Priestly's Spa? I hope you relaxed and enjoyed yourself. M"

If Miranda ever knew just how much she'd enjoyed herself she'd spontaneously combust.Andy thought and typed a quick response.

"Thank you so much, Miranda. I rate La Priestly's spa 5 stars. It was heavenly. Thank you so much. I think I'm hooked. Andrea."

She got ready for bed and once she connected her phone to the charger, she saw another message from Miranda.

"I'm thankful for the brilliant rating. You are more than welcome to use it anytime, darling. Now, go to sleep. I expect my coffee at the office at 7.30 AM tomorrow. ;) M"

Andy held the phone to her heart. Miranda had called her darling. Maybe the feelings she held for her gorgeous boss weren't so unrealistic after all.

She soon fell asleep dreaming about the beautiful white-haired lady.

XXXX

The next day went smoothly. But both women became bolder and more flirtatious with one another.

They shared more smiles, secretly, of course, and they touched, accidentally, way more often than they were supposed to.

It got to the point that even Serena noticed. "Since when is Miranda so touchy-feely with her staff?" She asked Emily when they saw Miranda grazing the young woman's back as they left the office.

"Since Andy works here, love. Haven't you noticed Miranda has the hots for her?" Emily asked annoyed.

"I sure did. I hope they start dating soon, the sexual tension between them is already killing me so I can't imagine what it feels like for them." Serena chuckled and winked at Emily before leaving the outer office.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful and Andy delivered the book as usual.

When she entered the townhouse, she hung the dry cleaning and laid down the book which luckily was back to its usual impeccable standards again thanks to Nigel.

When she turned, she saw the door of the basement was slightly ajar and she smelled the same oils she'd used the night before in the sauna. She stood there inhaling them when she realised Miranda was probably sitting in the same spot, she sat in.

The very idea made the young woman shiver with longing and desire and her thighs quivered at the thought of the woman in there naked and relaxed.

She was sorely tempted to head down and take a peek but when she walked towards the door, two redheads appeared from above.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you. It's mom's sacred alone time. She doesn't even want to see us during that time, she always says;Unless the house is on fire I don't want to hear or see anything of you both while I'm in the sauna." Caroline mimicked Miranda almost perfectly.

"Yeah, I was crazy enough to go down and ask if we could watch TV once. I was grounded for a week. So, I bet she'd fire you." Cassidy asserted.

"Cool. I wouldn't disturb your mom though I just thought it smelled delicious," Andy said looking up the stairs grinning at them.

"Oh, yeah, it does plus we know you think mom's hot," Cassidy said giggling along with her sister.

"You two are scandalous. It's true, I think your mom is extraordinarily beautiful and yes, also very hot. But I'd still never bother her in her sacred alone time as you call it." Andy said joining in with the twin's giggles.

"Maybe you should. I bet she'd like it if you joined her. You should hear the way she talks about you…it's allMy Andreahere and there and everywhere." Caroline teased.

Andy laughed self-consciously at that before sighing. "Oh, you little monsters, I miss you when I don't see you. Hey, when's your next school project? I'd love to spend some time with you again." She said.

Her words had the twin's eyes glowing with uncertainly. "You like us? And you want to spend time with us?" They glanced at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, I do. You're a lot of fun to be with. I should go, I don't want to disturb your mom's privacy or yours for that matter." Andy smiled up at them softly. "Take care of yourselves. It was fun talking to you."

"You too, Andy, we miss you too." They came running down the stairs to hug her and her heart was warmed by the sentiment as she hugged them tightly against her chest.

XXXX

Miranda was in her basement sitting in her sauna. Showing Andy, the place had made her realise she hadn't used it in a long time and she was glad to do so today.

Feeling more relaxed than she had for quite some time, Miranda leaned back and hummed as a beat of sweat slowly trickled down her chest. She slowly wiped it away with her fingertips.

She was sat there, naked, on top of her favourite and softest cotton towel leaning back, her legs crossed. She breathed in slowly through her nose and exhaled with her mouth, smiling absentmindedly when thinking of the young woman using her sauna.

How she wished she could have been there with her last night. She would happily have assisted her for a change, in every aspect she could think of. Miranda had been able to smell her assistant's light perfume when she entered the basement a short time before and it turned her on.

Miranda allowed herself to think about what she would do if Andy was there. She would wash her body after the sauna, with a loofah sponge. Slowly, so the young woman would enjoy it, but most importantly she would also to enjoy it.

She opened her eyes in a bit of shock. What the hell was she thinking? There was not a chance in hell the vibrant young woman would want to be touched that way by an old woman. Especially since she was her devilish boss.

Miranda told herself she had to calm down. She pressed her legs together tightly and tried to think of something less arousing.

She forced her mind onto the thoughts of her children, wondering if they would be ready for bed. Giving herself a few moments to cool off she stepped out of the sauna. The cold shower afterwards helped immensely.

And yet, she was still longing for her Andrea.

XXXX

Andy text Miranda that night when she got home.

"When I came to the townhouse it smelled like lavender and sent me right back into relaxation mode. So, I was wondering if I could use 'La Priestly's Spa' again tomorrow?"

She hit send and a few seconds later she already got a reply.

"That shouldn't be a problem. M."

Andy smiled happily; she could hardly wait.

"Thank you. I hope you're as relaxed as I was last night. A."

Andy didn't get another text after that but she was happy enough that she'd had this private contact with the editor.

XXXX

The next day ran by as smoothly as the day before and Miranda went home early.

Andy waited around for the book and was glad that she was going to get to use Miranda's sauna again soon.

At the townhouse, the twins were nagging Miranda to sleep at a friend's house.

"Please, mom. We did our homework and I promise we can have dad pick us up at Sally's house and go to his house from there tomorrow." Cassidy begged.

"Yes, it was okay with dad and he's working late anyway. Please, mom. Pretty please." Caroline tried to convince their mom.

Miranda sighed and gave in. "If Sally's mother is okay with you sleeping at their house, I'm fine with it."

They both hugged their mom tightly and squealed in excitement. When they ran upstairs, they gave each other a high five and they packed their things to leave.

Miranda checked her watch and as much as she wanted to call Roy and have him drive her girls, she understood it was almost time for the book to arrive and that he would be picking Andrea up from Elias Clarke.

Moving through the house, she made her way to the basement to prepare the sauna. Since the girls would be gone for the night, she'd use it later.

Miranda was happy when made her way back upstairs and called out to the twins. "Alright, Bobbsey's. I will drive you over to your friend's house now." She winced as they thundered down the stairs. "Did you pack everything for your dad's?" She asked.

"Yes, Mom," Cassidy said, stretching up to kiss her cheek.

They headed through the kitchen towards the garage, where Miranda's Mercedes waited.

Andy arrived with Roy at the townhouse and noticed it was in darkness except for the small light in the foyer. She told Roy to go home, advising him she had plans after dropping the book. Little did he know that those plans included using Miranda's sauna.

Letting herself into the townhouse, Andy followed her usual routine, placing the dry-cleaning in the closet and placing the book on the table with the flowers.

Since the house was empty, Andy figured Miranda had gone out for the evening, maybe with the girls.

She saw the little light coming from the basement and grabbing her things, stepped further into the house and down the stairs to the basement. She saw that the sauna was already running, as if waiting for her, and was touched that Miranda had taken the time to prepare it for her.

She made quick work of her clothes and turning the music on and stepped inside and settled in. Soon enough, she fell into a relaxed state, her eyes falling closed.

Miranda arrived back at the house a short time later and saw the book. She could even smell the young woman's perfume.She must have just left.Miranda thought and smiled.

Pouring a glass of wine, she took it with her and went downstairs. She caught the sound of the low music and wondered why it was on. She shook her head, telling herself she must have accidentally set it playing before leaving.

She removed her clothes, took another sip of her wine and stepped into the steaming hot sauna. She sat down on her towel and tried to relax when she heard someone moan. Her eyes widened in surprise and she turned her head. Through the steam, she caught sight of a naked woman.

It was her beautiful assistant.

Miranda couldn't believe it. She watched intently as Andy fingered herself, unaware that someone had entered the space beside her. She was too far gone.

"Oh fuck...M'randa." Andy moaned with her eyes closed her fingers pumping in and out of her slick pussy.

Miranda couldn't believe it. The young woman hadn't mentioned she would use the sauna today. And now she was there, sitting next to her, moaning her name as she fucked herself.

The sound of Andy taking her pleasure turned Miranda on. Her nipples turned rock hard and her body flushed bright red at the erotic sight before her. Contemplating what to do next, she thought of her options. She could leave and perhaps get caught, she could start to masturbate herself to the sight of Andy and get caught or maybe, she could help Andy come and get caught.

Regardless, she was going to get caught.

She had three options and all could make Andy see her.

Throwing caution to the wind, she scooted closer to the woman of her dreams before deciding to kneel in front of her.

She saw up close, as much as the steam let her, Andy's glistening pussy and her fingers fucking herself raw. Miranda put her hand on Andy's and stilled her fingers.

As if in slow motion, Andy's eyes opened in pure shock and she saw a sight she'd never forget. A hot, blushing, smirking and insanely aroused Miranda kneeling in front of her.

Miranda pushed her hand aside not leaving the woman time to react. "Let me help," She whispered before diving in to swipe her tongue over Andy's entire sex.

Andy was still in shock, especially when Miranda looked up and grinned in between licking her. She was in heaven and couldn't do anything more than enjoy Miranda's tongue on her. "Holy fuck. Oh, my God, yes...Miranda, don't stop. Please." Andy panted.

Miranda increased the rhythm and added her fingers, teasing at Andy's hot, dripping wet centre.

The sweat was trickling down Andy's body and she pushed her hands inside Miranda's hair, holding the editor against her. Her legs spread wider the closer she got to her orgasm.

Miranda stopped for a second and looked up. The desire in her eyes was more than visible. "Come for me, darling." She demanded before diving back in, sucking Andy's clit into her mouth once more and moaning loudly.

Andy wailed Miranda's name as she came with a strangled cry.

After helping Andy through her intense orgasm, Miranda got up off her knees and helped Andy up. "Let's cool down, Andrea. We've been in here long enough." She pulled Andy out of the sauna and under the shower.

Before Miranda could turn the shower on, Andy pressed her against the tiles and kissed her hard, tasting herself on the editor's lips. "I can't believe you did that, Miranda." She husked breathlessly between kisses as she slid her hands over Miranda's sweat covered, hot body. "Now, will you let me make you feel good?" She asked.

Miranda nodded wordlessly and Andy slid down and hooked one of her legs over her shoulder. She started to lick the insides of Miranda's thighs.

Miranda's head fell back against the wall. "Oh my...Andrea...fuck."

Andy grabbed Miranda's ass and buried her face between her legs. She pressed herself against Miranda and pushed her tongue inside.

Miranda screamed out in surprise. She had not expected Andy's tongue inside. She wailed as she was taken thoroughly by her assistant. She held Andy's head close as she worked her pussy, experiencing sensory overload as her first orgasm of the night crashed through her.

Miranda slid down the wall right into Andy's arms.

They sat in the shower panting as they both started to shiver.

"Come with me, love. Let's go warm up in the whirlpool." Andy helped Miranda stand and led her over to the tub. She set the jets, the temperature and the music quickly while Miranda got in. Andy joined her and Miranda smirked as she crawled onto her lap, straddling her.

They held each other, simply looking into each other's eyes only to find true feelings and pure love.

Andy teared up and kissed Miranda when she saw she had too. "Miranda, that was extraordinarily hot," She whispered, kissing her again before nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I couldn't help it when I saw you there playing with yourself. I had to help out. Plus, I didn't even know you were planning to use 'LA Priestly's Spa' tonight." Miranda replied enjoying the gentle kisses.

Andy pulled back. "What? But I text you last night and you replied that it was okay." She smirked at Miranda's look of confusion.

After a couple of seconds, they looked at each other. "The twins." They said at the same time.

"They must have used my phone. I did wonder why there were so desperate to have a sleepover at their friends tonight." Miranda chuckled "My sneaky little Bobbsey's." She continued to chuckle.

Andy joined in with the low laughter. "I must admit, I don't fucking care, if this is the outcome," She said. She was turned on again when she felt Miranda's hand playing between her legs. Andy joined her and pushed her hand between Miranda's legs as well.

"You feel so fucking good, Miranda. I want you so much. Only you." She panted in Miranda's ear as they both rode each other towards another blissful orgasm.

"Only ever you..." Miranda breathed out breathlessly as they continued to love each other.

XXXX

They lay in Miranda's bed after hours of making love and then making out. Giving them the time needed to simply connect and give in to their feelings.

"Wow, Miranda. You are an incredible lover. Is there anything you aren't good at?" Andy asked her, falling back against the pillows.

"Well, I'm sure you will find out for yourself if we continue to see each other," Miranda stated shyly.

"I want nothing more, Miranda. I want to be with you and get to know you...I think...no, I know I've fallen for you, Miranda." Andy confessed.

Miranda kissed her. "So, have I, darling. A long time ago."

They kissed again and when Miranda pulled away gasping for air, she saw her phone light up. Seeing it was a text from her daughter's, she knew she needed to check it to see if they were okay.

'Mom, I hope you are not mad with us. And that our little trick tonight means you and Andy finally ended up together. BECAUSE we've had enough of you flirting but doing nothing about it. You guys need to be together. We love you and hope to have dinner with you both on Sunday. Love Cass and Car.'

Miranda showed the message to Andy and she smiled. They covered up and took a beautiful selfie of each other, ensuring only of their faces showed so it was appropriate for the 12-years-old girls. Miranda sent it to them.

"Once you're back on Sunday we have to talk about privacy and boundaries. Andrea and I look forward to having dinner with you on Sunday night. Love Andrea and Mom."

"You know I won't leave this bed with you until Sunday night," Andy said smirking.

"Good, because I won't let you," Miranda said as she rolled them over kissing Andy once again.

THE END


End file.
